


Multitudes of SteveTony

by angstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags may be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstony/pseuds/angstony
Summary: Just a collection of my tumblr drabbles that I feel are too short to be lone works! Might be angst, fluff, smut, anything really. Each chapter will have a description!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a little drunk on Asgardian mead. Luckily, Tony's there to look after him.

Tony finds Steve on the couch, alone, a bottle of alcohol in his hands. To say he’s surprised is an understatement, and Tony raises a brow at Steve who looks up when he hears someone coming in, giving Tony a smile and a tilt of the bottle in greeting, and the telltale pink flush on his cheeks tells Tony all that he needs to know.

Steve’s drunk.

Tony’s tired. He’s been down at the workshop, going over schematics and code all of last night and the entire day, and he really should be heading up to at least try to sleep before anything else- But as per usual, he gravitates toward Steve and onto the couch beside him. He looks to Steve with a quizzical look, and the man just laughs and shrugs, relaxed, and Tony catches a whiff of the contents of the bottle. It’s not alcohol. At least, not from Earth. It’s Asgardian. Thor must have given Steve some.

“What brought this on?” He questions, finally, and Steve just shrugs, looking at him with a strangely soft and open expression, lips curled into a slight smile. He takes another swallow of his drink and Tony eyes him for another moment before chuckling and waving it off. Steve’s eyes are blue and bright with contentment. That’s all that really matters to Tony. Tony blinks. Wow. When did he get so sappy and soft? Then again. He’s been crushing on Steve like a schoolgirl for a while, so he shouldn’t really be surprised.

“Just wanted to,” Steve replies, his words slurring just a bit at the end, and Tony just gives a hum in answer. His brain is slowing down, and sleep is tugging pleasantly at his body. He gets like this often in Steve’s company. He doesn’t know why. He’s pleasantly drowsy for the first time in nearly 24 hours, so he’s not complaining. Tony sighs, leaning back on the couch, a comfortable silence falling between them. It’s nice. He closes his aching eyes against the light, and he could totally drift off like this- Until he can’t.

A hand suddenly cups his cheek, fingers tentative against his jaw, turning his head, and before Tony can process what’s happening, there’s a pair of slightly chapped and soft lips on his own. Tony is still processing, and he doesn’t know who gasped, so he does the one thing that he can; he kisses back. When Steve lets out a soft sound of surprise and delight, that, Tony hears very clearly. They kiss, warm and gentle, and something curls hotly in Tony’s chest. After what seems like a perfect eternity, Steve draws back, and Tony blinks at him.

“What was that for?” He rasps out, a smile on his lips, and Steve’s giddy. He grins and shrugs, repeating his words from before.

“Don’t know. Just wanted to.” Tony laughs in answer.

“Have for a while,” Steve adds with a sigh, starting to pull back.

“Good. Because I did too,” Tony murmurs, reaching over to fit his fingers against the nape of Steve’s neck, tugging him back, and Steve comes willingly with another small noise, and they’re kissing again.


	2. Sweet Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are touchy; they know each other's sweet spots, so to speak.

Tony and Steve are touchy. There’s simply no two ways about it. They’re physically affectionate and open about it, gentle and adoring. It’s a habit, and they have no plans to stop doing it now. They kiss wherever they can reach, the cheek, the nose, the chin, the jaw, the forehead, the eyelid, the shoulder. Steve’s favorite place to kiss is just behind Tony’s ear he discovers, one lazy afternoon.

Tony is leaning back on him with his tablet on his lap, back against Steve’s side, and Steve has his arm resting on Tony’s, a book in the other. He turns his head, but Tony’s completely absorbed into his work, scrolling through the tablet, and Steve just watches, his face soft and lips curled into a slight smile. He leans in, pressing his lips to a patch of skin behind Tony’s ear, and the reaction he gets is entirely unexpected but welcome.

Tony melts. He gives a small shudder and sighs, his bent legs stretching out on the couch, all the tension leaving his shoulders, his head lolling back onto Steve’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes, like a pile of goop, for the lack of a better way to say it. Tony’s mouth becomes slack, and he almost purrs. He blinks after a moment or two of surprised silence from Steve and eyes him with a small sheepish grin.

“Feels good,” Is all Tony says before he nestles closer to Steve, and then, within the next half hour, he’s out cold, napping on his husband.

Tony’s favorite place to kiss Steve is his wrist. He soon discovers this when Steve reaches up to curl a hand around his cheek one early morning in bed as a greeting, thumb brushing over Tony’s cheek, and he’s sighing, leaning into the hand, eyes closing, and then... He feels a shudder. His eyes open and he looks at Steve, who’s a bit flushed, and Tony blinks. He exhales softly again, and there’s the tremble again. He soon realizes what the cause is.

He turns his head and kisses the skin on the inside of Steve’s wrist, and there’s another shudder, and Tony sees it this time. He smiles, and he can feel Steve’s pulse thrumming under his lips, through the fragile skin of his wrist. Being married to Steve is wonderful, and even if they have rough patches, it’s moments like these with Steve’s heart beating fast with that pink flush over his pale cheeks that make things clearer and even more special.

“I love you,” Tony murmurs softly, and Steve’s pulse drums out a reply against his mouth as he speaks into his skin.


	3. All Things Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't say "I love you" very often. That's okay though. Steve knows he does.

Tony never says “I love you.”

Over time, Steve discovers this, but he’s never once had any doubt that Tony loves him with all that he has within him.

Why?

Because Tony says “I love you.” in all other ways but saying it directly.

Steve can feel Tony say it when he comes back from work and seeks him out to pull him into his arms and hold him tight, murmuring out a greeting. He can feel Tony say it when he drops random kisses wherever he can reach when he’s passing by Steve, on his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his hair, his brow. He can feel Tony say it when Steve looks up from his sketchpad while they’re in the workshop together on lazy days with Tony’s soft brown eyes focused on him. Steve can feel him say it when Tony reaches out to take his hand and firmly knits their fingers together just because he wants to. He can feel Tony say it when his eyes light up and the way his lips curl into a gentle smile whenever he sees Steve.

He can feel him say it when Tony kisses him, hard and insistent against his mouth until he’s gasping and out of breath, or when his hands explore Steve like he’s never done it before, dragging over skin and lingering on his shoulders or his hips or his arms. He can feel it in the almost comedic way that Tony bristles up like an angry cat whenever someone gets too cozy or too close to him and pulls him away, muttering angrily under his breath in Italian. He tends to forget that Steve can kind of understand Italian, especially if it’s curse words. He can feel him say it when Tony thinks he’s sleeping and tugs his fingers through his hair gently and brushes it back, and he can feel him say it whenever he tucks himself up against Steve’s back and curls an arm around his waist late at night.

Tony doesn’t say “I love you,” but he does say a lot of things.

Steve can feel Tony say it when he calls him darling, dear, or dearest every opportunity he gets. He can feel him say it when he feigns overdramatic disappointment by protesting with every Italian endearment he can think of in an effort to convince him whenever Steve rolls his eyes and tells him no. His far most favorite time that he’s felt Tony say it is when Tony forgot that he could understand a bit of Italian and said “My sun, my moon, my stars,” while looking at him, and Steve just smiled and replied with “Love you too,” and that simple statement made for a flustered Tony, a sight rare in itself.

He can feel Tony say it when he smiles and says “My Captain,” or when he playfully calls him by his name. He can feel Tony say it when he banters back and forth with Steve, pretending offense when Steve snarks him back, and he feels him say it when he snorts and rants to Steve about his day or his stupid meetings and how his board members are idiots, and he tells Steve because damn it, he needs Steve to see this from his perspective, provide input, and tell him he’s not overreacting, and though he doesn’t say it, he cares about Steve’s opinion.

Yeah, Tony doesn’t say “I love you.”

That is, until he does.

“Steve Rogers, I love you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Needless to say, that becomes Steve’s favorite moment that he feels Tony say “I love you.” That, and he also hears it.


End file.
